Tout n'est que mensonges, mon âme
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare ne supporte pas de voir Lucrezia souffrir par sa faute. Djem est mort, et elle en à le coeur brisée. Mais que peut-il dire pour la réconfortez ? Jamais il ne lui dira la vérité. Car la vérité ne ferait que la brisez encore plus... Scène de la saison 1, épisode "Le Mariage de Lucrezia" vu aux yeux de Cesare.


**Coucou mes petits loups ! Et me revoilà, encore, avec un nouvel OS sur The Borgias ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêtez en ce moment, les mots me viennent si facilement ! **

**J'ai particulièrement aimée écrire cet OS, qui reprend une scène je trouve importante de la saison 1, dans le début de l'épisode ''Le Mariage de Lucrezia", encore aux yeux de Cesare. Je crois que je deviens accro à son point de vu mais je reviendrais vite vers ma Lucrezia aussi XD Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce OS, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise ! :D**

**Bonne lecture et bisous, Roza-Maria.**

- De quelle maladie notre cher Djem est-il mort, mon frère ? Demanda Lucrezia d'une tremblotante.

Cesare ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, bien qu'il le cachait bien. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa douce Lucrezia voie à quel point il souffrait. Oh bien sur, elle pourrait supposer que c'est à cause de la mort de leur ami Djem. Mais bien sur, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait participé au meurtre de ce garçon. Il aurait préféré l'éviter, et de loin, et certes il n'était pas heureux que ce pauvre Djem se soit retrouvée sur le chemin de sa famille. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait souffrir. C'était de voir sa soeur dans cet état.

Elle était bouleversée. Jamais elle n'avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, jamais elle n'avait perdu quoi que ce soit. Elle ne connaissait pas le malheur, le véritable malheur. Et à cause des hommes de sa famille, aujourd'hui elle y avait été exposée brutalement. Cela lui a brisée le cœur. Sa colère bouillonnait en lui plus que jamais. Il était furieux contre son père qui ne l'avait pas écouter et avait quand même pris la décision de tuer Djem, furieux contre son frère pour sa tentative idiote d'empoisonnement, ce bon à rien avait échouer et il avait alors du l'assassiner de ses propres mains… Alors que lui-même écoutait derrière la porte. Oui, il était furieux contre eux mais c'était surtout à lui qu'il en voulait.

Il aurait pu empêcher cela. Il aurait du se douter que son père ne se contenterait pas de la somme qu'on lui offrait déjà pour l'hospitalité offert à Djem. Pour le pape Alexandre IV, il en fallait toujours plus, plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir. Il aurait du surveiller Djem, lui attribuer un goûteur, faire attention. Mais il n'avait pas eu envie de se fatiguer avec cela, et s'était menti à lui-même en se disant que son père n'irait certainement pas aussi loin. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Et aujourd'hui c'était Lucrezia qui en payait le prix. Il la regarda et son cœur le fit souffrir atrocement à la vue de ces yeux rouges et bouffis à force d'avoir pleurer, à sa mauvaise mine et à son teint si pâle. Serait-elle condamnée à cela ? A toujours payer pour les actes des hommes de sa famille ? Un mariage forcé, la mort d'un ami, le vol de son enfance…

- De la malaria, répondit-il sombrement en lui essuyant le visage avec un linge mouillé.

- Contractée à cause des marais de Rome ?

Cesare ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Tremblante, sous le choc. Malheureuse. Cela lui était insoutenable. Mais il ne voyait pas comment l'aider à allez mieux. Ce n'était certainement pas ce mariage qui allait lui redonner le sourire. La seule chose qui pourrait guérir son cœur, c'est le temps. Mais il aurait tellement voulu que ça aille plus vite. Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait faire cela… Lui mentir. C'était contre nature, irrationnel. Certes, il lui avait bien cachés des choses mais il y'a une différence entre taire un sujet qui ne touche pas à la personne et mentir en regardant quelqu'un droit dans les yeux et en sachant que cela le faisait souffrir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mentir à Lucrezia en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était insupportable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que son père et son frère avaient organisé le meurtre de son ami afin de payer sa dot ? Elle en serait encore plus traumatisée.

- J'ai peur d'être atteinte moi aussi, continua-t-elle sans le laisser répondre.

Elle le regardait, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux hantés par la peur. Sur cela, il pouvait au moins essayer de la rassurer un peu.

- Non, mon âme… Je crois plutôt que tu souffres d'avoir le cœur brisé, murmura-t-il en lui serrant affectueusement la main tandis qu'elle sanglotait.

- Jamais je ne retrouvais un ami comme lui, affirma-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu m'auras toujours » pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'importent ses épreuves et ses souffrances. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre, d'aucun autre soutien tant qu'il serait là pour elle. Il se souvient, alors qu'il avait 14 ans, et que Juan et Lucrezia avaient 12 et 9 ans, leur père avait surpris Cesare et Juan dans une énième bagarre. A cet âge-là, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Juan et lui s'était affrontés, pour je ne sais quel raison. Mais il se rappelait la raison de cette bagarre. Juan s'amusait à tourmenter Lucrezia. Il lui volait ses poupées, les cassait, les jetait du haut des fenêtres de la maison, la faisant pleurer. Cesare s'était jurée de ne plus se battre avec Juan quelques mois plus tôt car ce n'était plus de son âge, ces idioties, mais quand il avait vu Lucrezia sangloter et Juan rire en regardant les poupées brisées, il était entrée dans une colère noir, une colère qui l'avait totalement aveuglé et qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur Juan.

Les bruits de la bagarre avaient alerté les serviteurs et leur père était rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, et il avait hurlé de rage en voyant ses deux fils se battre, encore une fois. Lui qui espérait tant, à la naissance de Juan, d'avoir deux fils unit contre tout. Il les avait pris par le col, tout les deux, et leur avait demandé pourquoi ils se battaient. Quand Rodrigo avait entendu les deux versions des faits – car Juan protesta grandement – il soupira et ordonna à ses enfants de le suivre, Lucrezia aussi.

Il les avait enfermés, tout les trois, dans la chambre parentale en leur disant avec rage « Vous êtes frères et sœurs. Vous êtes de la même famille, du même sang, des Borgia ! Et vous devez restez soudés, unis, être amis et alliés. Parce que personne ne voudra de vous comme ami et allié. Nous sommes espagnols, nous sommes étrangers ! Ils vous sourient, mais ils vous détestent. Vous ne pourrez jamais comptez réellement que sur votre famille ! Juan, tu dois protéger et aimer ta soeur, et non plus la tourmenter ! Tu auras besoin d'elle et elle aura besoin de toi. Cesare, tu dois aidez ton frère et non lui cherchez querelle à chaque fois qu'il fait des faux pas, car il en fera bien souvent et ce sera à toi, son frère aîné, de le guider quand il s'écartera du droit chemin. Pensez à cela, réfléchissez bien. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que lorsque vous vous serez réconciliés, comme le ferait tout frère et soeur, et amis ! ».

Il avait alors claqué la porte et Lucrezia avait éclatée en sanglots, peu habituée à entendre son père la gronder. Juan lui jeta un regard méprisant et leur tourna le dos à tous les deux. Visiblement, les mots de leur père n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Cesare l'avait méprisé pour cela et s'était rapprochée de sa soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras et il lui murmura que leur père ne resterait pas fâché longtemps avec eux, qu'il leur pardonnerait vite. Et il lui promit de lui acheter de nouvelles poupées. La petite fille s'était accrochée à lui, s'allongeant sur le sol et posant sa tête sur ses genoux et il lui avait tendrement caressée les cheveux en pensant « Elle n'a absolument pas besoin que Juan la protège. Elle m'a moi. Personne ne la protégera aussi bien que moi, et certainement pas Juan ». Lucrezia avait fini par s'endormir en suçant son pouce et alors Cesare avait levé les yeux et il surpris Juan en train de les observer d'un air étrange. Qu'avait-il dans les yeux ? Envie ? Jalousie ? Oui, à n'en pas doutez. Mais aussi autre chose. Un étrange mélange de dégoût… et de haine. Il avait soutenu le regard de son frère, ne le lâchant pas jusqu'à ce que Juan cède le premier et se retourne contre le mur.

Leur père avait finit par se lassez et par allez les libérez des heures plus tard et il ne vit ses trois enfants toujours ancrées sur leurs positions. Cesare et Lucrezia d'un côté, Juan de l'autre. Se tournant la tête et ne parlant absolument pas. Il avait soupiré et Cesare avait compris qu'il capitulait. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins.

- Moi je serais toujours là, répondit Cesare en remouillant le linge d'eau fraîche.

Quand il vint lui tamponnez le visage avec, quelque chose dans son regard avait changée. Il y'avait désormais un doute qu'il ne comprit pas et elle chuchota :

- J'ai entendu les servantes… murmurez que l'argent de son frère à payé ma dot.

Cesare se raidit et ne répondit pas. Saletés de rumeurs qui couraient, saletés de servantes qui parlaient trop. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Lucrezia découvre la vérité. Ca la bouleverserait trop et elle l'était bien assez comme ça. En qui pourrait-elle avoir confiance si elle apprenait que ses frères et son père le lui mentait sur un sujet aussi grave ?

- Allons, mon âme, tu sais que notre père à bien assez d'argent, se hâta-t-il de dire afin de ne pas paraître hésitant.

- Mais, si c'était vrai, Cesare, je ne pourrais jamais épouser ce Giovanni Sforza, aussi beau et charmant qu'il puisse être, dit-elle avec empressement et désespoir.

Cesare retint un sourire. Il aurait bien aimée que ce mariage soit annulé pour cause de meurtre afin de payer une dot, en effet. Quel plaisir ce serait de tenir éloignée Lucrezia de ce Giovanni Sforza. Il avait rencontré cet homme lors de la venue des prétendants, il était arrivé tardivement, bien après que Lucrezia soit au lit et dorme profondément et il avait trouvé tout déplaisant chez lui. Cette arrogance, cette froideur. Jamais il ne serait un bon mari pour Lucrezia, jamais il ne saura l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est. C'est le genre d'hommes qu'il craignait de voir épouser Lucrezia. Le genre d'hommes qui essaierait de la changer, alors qu'elle était si parfaite.

- Qui t'a dit qu'il était beau ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, prise au dépourvu puis il rit doucement et il eut le plaisir de voir un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Lucrezia, redonnant tout de suite un peu d'éclats à son visage affaibli.

- Il est donc laid, rit-elle, quelle infortune.

Il s'approcha afin de lui baiser le front avec tendresse. Cesare savait très bien à quel point elle aimait les gestes d'affection quand elle était malade. Combien de fois était-il venu dans sa chambre, au risque de contracter le microbe, quand elle avait de la fièvre enfant où de la toux, afin de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser pour lui apportez du réconfort ? Mais il aimait s'occuper d'elle ainsi. Et il aimait toujours cela aujourd'hui.

- Il est loin d'être laid. Il à le profil des Sforza, leur noblesse et leur prestance, dit-il pour la rassurer un peu.

Et leur antipathie… Et leur côté terriblement ennuyeux. Mais il se garda bien d'ajoutez cela. Elle venait de retrouvez un peu le sourire, pas question de gâchez cela.

- Et également leurs armées, sourit-elle avec amusement. Et leurs châteaux. Ainsi que toutes ces choses qui me dépassent et qui serviront la cause de notre père.

Cesare fut surpris par ces paroles. Et peiné de la voir s'assombrir de nouveau sur sa dernière phrase. Mais il venait de voir quelque chose dans les yeux de sa soeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il l'avait toujours su futée et maligne, mais ce n'était pas que cela aujourd'hui. C'était une intelligence rare, une intelligence à comprendre et à manier la politique qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il voyait parfaitement dans le regard de son père. Et dans ses propres yeux, quand il s'observait dans un miroir.

- Tu apprends très vite, Lucrezia, marmonna-t-il avec prudence.

Il aimait savoir sa soeur intelligente, bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute là-dessus. Mais il n'aimait pas voir qu'elle comprenait les faux semblants des mariages et des alliances. Il ne voulait pas la voir s'intéresser à la politique, il ne voulait jamais la voir dans ce théâtre de trahisons, de manipulations et de mensonges qu'était la politique. Elle était trop pure, trop innocente, trop merveilleuse pour être corrompue par ce monde.

- Mais pas suffisamment, ajouta-t-elle, le regard triste.

Cesare ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux ne pas donnez suite. Tant qu'il le pourrait, il l'a tiendrait à l'écart de tout cela, il l'a protégerait de l'univers brutal que leur père avait imposer à sa famille en devenant pape. Il l'a protégerait comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme il le ferait toujours.

- Redis-moi de quoi mon cher Djem est mort, demanda-t-elle en observant son frère, ses yeux de nouveaux remplis de larmes et de chagrin.

« Elle n'y croit pas vraiment » compris Cesare. Elle cherchait à s'en convaincre, mais dans le fond elle n'y croyait pas. Il soupira intérieurement. Douce et trop intelligente Lucrezia. Il aimerait tant ne pas à avoir à lui mentir. Mais la vérité lui ferait trop mal. Cesare se contraignit donc à mentir encore, à mentir à son ange, mentir à son âme.

- De la malaria, dit-il avec une certaine hésitation cette fois.

Il continua à lui passer le linge frais sur le visage, essayant de lui rafraîchir, de la détendre. Mais elle était trop hantée.

- Un moustique a tué mon Maure…

« Non, non, mon âme, ce n'est pas un moustique. Mais tu ne veux pas le savoir. Pas plus que je ne le veux » pensa-t-il. Il la regarda, l'observant, chose dont il ne se lassait pas. La regardez. Même quand elle le troublait comme à cet instant. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle leva la main pour lui effleurer le menton. Il aimait sentir ses doigts contre sa barbe. Mais Dieu qu'il haïssait cette souffrance qui la rongeait.

- Tu ne me mentirais pas ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu par cette question, captif de son regard tourmentée. Seigneur, lisait-elle donc en lui si facilement ? On disait partout qu'il était un habile menteur et ce depuis des années. Il avait toujours su duper les gens. Pourtant, sa jeune soeur de 14 ans arrivait toujours à le démasquez. A elle, il ne parvenait à lui mentir. Cesare su qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre et changez de sujet. Elle devinerait tout si ils continuaient à parler de cela.

- Il faut que tu dorme maintenant, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa main plusieurs fois, chose qu'il faisait souvent et qu'elle aimait tant, avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'aider à se détendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa allez contre son frère, en confiance. Comme toujours, même quand elle savait qu'il mentait. Dans un demi sommeil, elle chuchota doucement :

- Peut-être que le même moustique m'a piquée…

Le moustique du mensonge… Oui, probablement alors. Mais ce moustique piquait tout le monde au Vatican. Combien de temps espérait-il protéger Lucrezia de cela ? Elle était déjà en danger. Il craignait plus que tout le jour où elle cesserait d'être une enfant innocente et rieuse. Si seulement elle pouvait rester toujours telle qu'elle était. Mais c'était impossible. Elle changerait avec le mariage. Avec l'âge et les épreuves qu'elle endurerait forcément. Il l'a cajola, voulant lui faire sentir qu'il était là, présent pour elle, qu'il serait toujours là pour la relever et la réconfortez, même lorsqu'il se faisait embarquer dans cet océan de mensonges et de trahisons. Il ferma les yeux aussi, se détendant près d'elle, comme toujours. Dès qu'il l'a sentait à ses côtés, il se sentait bien. Elle était là, son âme. Vivante et intouchable. Pure et innocente. Pour l'instant, du moins. Tout s'envole, ici. Tout s'effrite et se ternit. Mais au moins, pas leur amour. Celui-là restera toujours intact et résistera à tout ce que leur père leur fera subir avec ces manigances. Où leur frère avec ses imprudences.

« Nous ne pourrons sans doute un jour même plus comptez sur notre famille si soudée, comme le dit notre père. Nous ne pourrons comptez que l'un sur l'autre. Car tu sais, que ce soit au Vatican où au sein des Borgia… Tout n'est que mensonge, mon âme, tout n'est que mensonge. Sauf toi et moi ».


End file.
